Computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. Some devices maintain connectivity to the Internet or some other network to provide information to a user of the device at a moment's notice. Increasingly, the user's request for information from these devices is in the form of a verbal or audible command. These commands are processed to recognize and convert the commands into machine executable instructions.
Despite many advancements that make automated speech recognition possible, commands tend to be distributed entirely to the device, thereby reducing the breadth of recognizable commands; or processed entirely remotely requiring constant connectivity of the device. For example, a system that processes all speech locally may be limited to a discrete set of recognizable words or commands and/or may be limited by the storage and processing capabilities of the device. Systems that rely on remote processing of speech may recognize a greater number of commands with greater accuracy and less training; however, these systems cannot function without a connection to the remote network and often experience latency that is greater than latency associated with locally processed speech.